Las encrucijadas del destino
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: "Aunque tu rostro es hermoso tu corazón es gélido cual témpano de hielo. Para ti cuyo negro ser refleja únicamente el odio y el rencor, el camino que el destino te repara no es más sino el de la muerte y la desolación. Jamás serás amado, pues toda mujer cuyo amor te brinde morirá entre tus garras que todo a su paso desmoronan". Esta es la historia del trágico pasado de Sesshomaru.
1. Prólogo

**Clasificación: **T

**Notas y Advertencias del autor: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes que nada quería decir que esta historia aunque no creo que contenga nada de lemon, si que contiene escenas agresivas, sangre y de más... Pues nada, mucho más no tengo que advertir sólo decirles, que hace poco vi Inuyasha por recomendación de una amiga y la verdad es que me fascinó Sesshomaru y quise saber más de él y de su pasado, y mediante mis especulaciones finalmente terminé creando esta historia, Así que, este fic irá a cerca del pasado de Sesshomaru. Sólo otro cosa más, no se cuando pueda actualizar porque estoy de exámenes, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, igual espero que les guste :)))))

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que pertenecen a Rumiko la creadora del mango y a sus diversos creadores del anime, no me lucro a base de este fic.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El miedo, el miedo no era más que otro juego mental capaz de apoderarse de todos y cada uno de los sentidos, un veneno que se filtraba y extendía por cada poro de la piel. El temor, una forma incorpórea y subjetiva que se dedicaba únicamente a materializar cuantas dudas y preocupaciones abarcasen a su víctima, que toma forma pero es amorfo, que se materializa y se descompone... Nadie, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro, ha conseguido eludirse de sus tentáculos que como gélidas amarras arrastran y devoran tanto el alma como el corazón de sus presas; arrebatan y merman todo ápice de cordura. Las inquietudes viven y coexisten en el interior de cuantos seres habiten con la única intención de atormentar y nutrirse de cada una de sus flaquezas; corrompen y dominan la vida de los más débiles, condicionan y someten a los más capaces.

Todo el mundo ha experimentado alguna vez esa sensación, todo el mundo está condenado a sucumbir y materializar cada una de sus más opacas pesadillas, no hay escapatoria ni redención alguna, no más misericordia en la tierra de donde nadie vuelve, pues todo terminará por consumirse algún incierto día. No existe criatura inmortal, todo cuanto nace muere, al igual que este cruel y despiadado mundo que bajo las llamas abisales se calcinará hasta los cimientos... Es inevitable e irrevocable en este tortuoso ciclo denominado "Vida".

Malviviendo, sobreviviendo aun cuando las manos, las manos que creía conocer han sido mancilladas por el carmesí de la traición, el dolor y el rencor, luchando desesperadamente por un instante más en aquella vida que no era vida, sino condena de existencia... Aun cuando la única luz que se mostraba y alumbraba su angosto camino irradiaba un negro resplandor, negro como el vació en su corazón. Tratando hacerse un hueco en algún lugar de aquel insólito mundo, no quería simplemente ser olvidado, encontrar una razón de ser entre tanta desidia y soledad. Su destino... Una línea recta marcada y condicionada por la muerte y la sangre que a su paso se derramaba, maldito, su destino estaba maldito. Él estaba maldito.

"_Algún día mi vida también se consumirá..."_

Sintió como sus fuerzas menguaban hasta terminar abandonándolo, toda su entereza y valor agonizaban en algún lugar de su ser... ¿Moriría de aquella forma? ¿En aquel lugar? ¿A tan solo un paso de lograr su tan ansiada libertad? La inquietud lo abarcó casi por completo. La sangre... La sangre que mojaba cada uno de sus ropajes no era otra que la suya, la que emanaba cual indicio de su ardua batalla. En ese instante recordó las palabras que cierta persona pronunció alguna vez.

«Todo el mundo teme a la muerte»

¿Estaba él asustado? No, no lo estaba, más bien podría decirse que una peculiar y renovadora paz lo embargaba casi por completo, morir, morir allí y en aquel instante se le hacía una idea de lo más tentadora... Por fin, por fin aquel tormento llegaba a su fin; pronto dejaría de sufrir, pronto sus heridas del pasado se sellarían hasta borrar cada una de las líneas de aquella trágica historia. Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviado? ¿De verdad ansiaba perecer de aquella forma...?

― Tenseiga... ― Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras desenvainaba aquella espada cuyo padre le había otorgado en herencia. Y sin más la alzó para observarla una última vez; a Sesshomaru le pareció ver un brillo especial en aquella creación, no obstante tan sólo se limito a observarla con cierta melancolía mientras a sus memorias acudían todos sus últimos recuerdos...

Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro en el que caminaba sin rumbo ni destino fijo, sus pasos no hicieron más que llevarle al lugar en el que todo comenzaría y donde todo acabaría... Si tan sólo hubiese dado media vuelta cuando encontró a aquellos maleantes que se hacían llamar "guardianes", no la habría conocido, nada de todo aquello hubiera sucedido...


	2. La perla malva

**Clasificación: **T

**Notas del autor: **Helloooo! El prólogo me quedó más corto de lo que creía Ó.ó, XDDDD bueno igualmente este capítulo también es un poco cortito, pero espero que les guste mucho, nada más quería agradecerle a la gente que haya llegado hasta aquí. Quizás salgan algunas escenas un poco fuertecitas, espero no traumatizar a nadie, ya he avisado que puede ser un poco **Gore**, pero no en exceso...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko la creadora del manga y a sus respectivos creadores del anime, no me lucro de ninguna forma a base de esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo I- La perla malva**

_«No creo en nada más allá de mi propio poder y capacidad de decisión, cosas como destino o coincidencia no significan absolutamente nada en mi día a día. __El nombre que se me dio al nacer fue Sesshomaru. "Sessho"significa asesinato mientras que "maru" es un elemento que transforma la palabra en un sustantivo propio.» _(Sesshomaru)

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol se erguía en su más espléndida cúspide, las aglomeraciones que adornaban aquel cielo añil no eran más que sutiles algodones de azúcar. El clima que flotaba en torno a aquella alegre mañana primaveral era moderado, ni un calor abrasador, ni un frío invernal. Templado. Los ruiseñores, cual grato acompañamiento, dulcificaban el ambiente con sus hermosos y despreocupados cánticos.

Aquel niño, por su parte, bufó con ganas, mas no había estación del año que odiase más que la dichosa primavera, y, ¡Vaya si la odiaba! Con sus alegres matices y esos pétalos de flor de cerezo flotando en la inmensidad casi como una plaga difícil de aplacar. Le revolvía el estómago... y para colmo parecía ser uno de esos agradables y cálidos días en lo que nada fuera de lo normal sucede, ¡Menuda lata! Prefería el invierno, sí, gélido y cortante.

Mientras manifestaba su profunda repulsión hacía aquella estación casi olvidó por completo la rabia que lo atañía. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, sin embargo... ¿Qué día transcurría sin que Sesshomaru no frunciera el ceño?

Era evidente que aquella mañana el joven Sesshomaru se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, y el hecho de tener que lidiar con las caprichosas exigencias por parte de su madre no había mejorado aquel estado. Al pequeño demonio no le agradaba en lo más mínimo recibir ordenes y menos si estas provenían de su obstinada madre. ¿Por qué jodida razón tenía que dar muerte a aquella mujer lobo sólo porque a la señora se le hubiese antojado un abrigo de piel blanco? Por lo que fue una fracción de segundo, trató de recordar el nombre de su presa pero desistió casi al instante al pensar que aquel demonio menor no merecía siquiera un pensamiento por su parte. Y no es que no le agradase verse envuelto en batallas, sino que le desagradaba el mero hecho de medir sus fuerzas contra adversarios que no le duraban ni medio golpe, puesto que pensaba que aquello hacía mella tanto como en su orgullo como en su nombre. Lo que verdaderamente él anhelaba era pelear contra oponentes que se ajustaran a su gran categoría y no contra los gañanes que su madre le ofrecía constantemente...

Sesshomaru, un tanto abstraído, comprobó que el material que le iba a otorgar a Irasue, su madre, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones o de lo contrario no podría retornar de nuevo a su morada,

"Más te vale volver con el abrigo o sobre él".

Si, aquella había sido la frase concluyente de dicha conversación, aunque en cierto modo, su madre solía ser algo sarcástica y despreocupada, compensaba aquella vena cómica con su total intransigencia. La quietud volvió a él al percibir que aquel pelaje estaba completamente intacto, no se imaginaba cual podía ser la reacción de su madre si tan siquiera hallaba una gota de sangre sobre su "preciado" abrigo.

Normalmente, Sesshomaru solía tomar el camino de vuelta más largo con tal de no toparse con una aldea humana que se encontraba por los alrededores, no obstante, aquel día no se vio con ganas de dar un rodeo. Era cierto que le molestaba mezclarse con aquellos especímenes indignos que, en su opinión, poco derecho tenían a la vida. Los humanos no merecían coexistir ni pisar la misma tierra que él y su gente poseían. Lo mirases por donde lo mirases, eran una deshonra y un fracaso absoluto para la historia, tan débiles e insignificantes...

― ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ― Escuchó proveniente de la sucia boca de un miserable mortal. ― ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí en medio como un pasmarote? ¡Apártate! ― Sesshomaru levantó la vista de la piel que portaba a lomos para intercambiar un mirada hostil con aquel que había osado dirigirle la palabra.

― Fuera de mi camino ― Pronunció Sesshomaru mientras estudiaba la situación que se presentaba frente a él, en total habían siete humanos; cuatro que cargaban con el palanquín, una niña a la que parecían transportar en aquel artefacto a quién sabe donde y dos guardas, el de la derecha era aquel que le había dado un toque de atención.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡Maldito! ― Respondió el mismo. ― ¡Da media vuelta si no quieres que la maldición de Oyashiro-sama pese sobre ti!

Sesshomaru dirigió una mirada al cielo algo consternado, los primeros indicios de la llegada del medio día ya comenzaban a manifestarse y él tenía prisa, mucha prisa. Se dijo a si mismo mientras acordó consigo mismo que su madre jamás le perdonaría el hecho de mancillar su abrigo con sangre humana. No obstante, cuando se dispuso a dar un rodeo algo o alguien captó toda su atención; sobre el cuello de la niña a la que portaban pendía un colgante, un colgante con una perla rosa malva. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se perdieron en aquella perla y de pronto percibió un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago seguido de una sensación de vértigo, y después, y después nada...

Él no sabría con certeza cuando tiempo su mirada estuvo fija en aquel peculiar objeto, simplemente, por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía dejar de contemplar la joya...

Vacío... Tan pronto como su mirada profundizaba en aquella perla le invadía una sensación de vacío. Una voz, la voz de sus pensamientos se incendió como siete alarmas de advertencia... Aquella gema rosa parecía no tener fondo, no tener un fin.

Escuchó a gente hablar a su alrededor pero aquellos sonidos llegaban a sus oídos distorsionados, nada le importaba, nada salvo la opaca luz que emanaba aquel colgante.

― ¡Se acabó! ¡Estás muerto! ― Despertó de su embrujo cuando uno de los guardas cargó contra él. Repentinamente sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso carmesí minutos antes de atravesar el cuerpo de aquel humano con una de sus garras, después, sin tan siquiera mirar a su víctima, arrojó a aquel guerrero como si de un despojo se tratase contra un árbol, incapaz de recobrar la consciencia de sus actos.

― ¡Hiro-sama! ― Gritó el guardián situado a la izquierda mientras formaba un puño con sus manos. ― ¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Prepárate para morir! ― Desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra un descontrolado y despiadado Sesshomaru, que no dudo un instante en arrancarle la cabeza de tan sólo un zarpazo. Se hizo el silencio mientras el sonido hueco de la cabeza al caer resonaba en la inmensidad, la sangre emanaba a borbotones y manchaba el rostro del asesino. No contento, aquella sanguinaria bestia se llevó una de las manos a los labios y se deleitó del agridulce sabor a sangre que invadió cada uno de sus sentidos, embriagado por aquella placentera sensación se relamió el labio superior. ¡Más! ¡Quería más! ¡Más de aquel júbilo! Totalmente enloquecido posó sus ojos inyectados en sangre sobre aquel grupo de humanos que no despegaban su mirada de él un instante, una mirada cargada de un mezcla entre la repulsión, el miedo y el odio. Cosa que terminó por complacer a aquella animal, aquella expresión en sus rostros... Definitivamente era, cuando menos, deliciosa, lo olía; podía oler el temor que sobrecogía sus corazones y aquello terminó por excitarlo de sobremanera.

El joven demonio, erigió su espalda dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre sus presas, no obstante los quejidos provenientes de su primera víctima le hicieron oscilar. ¿Qué haría? ¿Devoraría a aquel humano moribundo? O... ¿Desmembraría a aquellos otros? Finalmente, se decantó por la segunda opción, sin embargo al dar sus dos primeros pasos...

―¡Ah! ¡Es un demonio! ¡Huid cuántos podáis! ― Y tal si aquellas palabras hubiesen roto su parálisis momentánea, los cuatro restantes soltaron el palanquín y huyeron con el rabo entre las piernas, dejando así a aquella niñita sola y desamparada.

¡Genial! Pensó Sesshomaru, era más divertido si sus presas huían despavoridas... Así que, empezaría por devorar el tierno corazón de aquella cándida muchachita para después perseguir y dar caza a los siguientes.

Tal cual, se erigió sobre sus dos manos y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas en dirección a su primera presa, no obstante, su mirada volvió a ser acaparada por la perla que casi parecía latir, cual corazón humano, dentro de aquel colgante y nuevamente se sintió perdido, perdido y cautivado por aquel objeto que aunque inanimado, parecía brillar con luz propia, parecía vivo...

Sin previo aviso, sus ojos recobraron la habitual tonalidad ambarina y sus facciones se relajaron considerablemente, consternado y más bien aturdido miró de soslayo a la niña.

― ¡Alma corrompida desaparece de este mundo! ― Lo próximo que atisbó fue como aquella jovencita con una de sus manos gesticulaba una cruz en el aire para después surgir de la nada unas llamas azules que sometieron a Sesshomaru, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un grito desgarrador mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado y totalmente desmoralizado.

* * *

Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién será la niña? ¿Y que pasará con el colgante que lleva? ¿Y por qué Sesshomaru ha perdido el control de esa forma? Besitos y gracias todo aquel que se haya dignado a leer mi fic. ¡Espero sus reviews con ansia! :DD Vamos, a mí me haríais muy felices si me comentarais, es decir, si os gusta mi historia comunicádmelo porque de esta forma escribo con más ganas.

P.D: Amo a Sesshomaru... ok ya...

xx


	3. El loto rojo

**Clasificación: **Bueno, este capitulo es un poco más K, pero en general el fic es de carácter T.

**Notas del autor: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No he recibido aún ningún review :/, tampoco esperaba recibirlo de todas formas XDDDD, no sé como explicarlo, sé que la gente no acostumbra a entrar a leer fics que no están acabados y esas cosas. Igualmente le agradezco a mis 50 visitas, de las cuales alguna será mía seguro. Ohhh, bueno la verdad es que este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo me pareció bonito después de todo :), no sé, lo escribí con una dulzura especial :DDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko la creadora del manga Inuyasha y a sus respectivos creadores del anime, no me lucro a base de crear este fic, mas es por y para fans.

* * *

**Capitulo II- El loto rojo**

_«Muchos podrían asegurar que era afortunado, otros que el gran nombre que había recibido en consecuencia con las proezas de mi difunto padre me honraba y abría paso en aquel insólito mundo, no obstante, podría atreverme a decir que yo nunca pedí nada de eso, nunca quise ser el venerable hijo de Inu no Taishō y mucho menos ser conocido por ello... Simplemente estaba en contra del mundo, simplemente estaba furioso con todos y con nadie, simplemente no quería recibir la falsa e insulsa admiración de otros, ni ser envidiado por mi acomodada posición. Yo no quería ser yo, ¿Tenía eso sentido?» (Sesshomaru)_

A sus oídos llegaba el leve y apaciguado chasquido de un arroyo al susurrar un lejano rumor, la esencia a flores de cerezo eran tan intensa que llenaba sus pulmones hasta el punto de quemarle las entrañas. ¡Dichosa primavera! Aunque aquel, no era, ni por asomo el peor de sus problemas. ¡Maldita sea! Con el trabajo que le había costado mantener aquel pelaje blanco impecable... Total, para nada, pues aquel que iba a ser el nuevo abrigo de su madre estaba chamuscado y hecho jirones. Sesshomaru lanzó al viento un suspiro de resignación mientras una suave brisa se llevaba sus cabellos, y por lo pronto advirtió que sus ropajes aún estaban mojados, mojados y ensangrentados desde el día de ayer, si... Ahora lo recordaba con ciertas lagunas, cabe a decir, pero lo recordaba. Recordaba como su madre lo había vuelto a embarcar en una de sus "maravillosas aventuras", si se les podía llamar de aquella manera, con el único fin de conseguir un bien material, qué como no, era para su uso y disfrute. También evocaba, el momento en el que había decidido dar un cambio de sentido en su ruta habitual para cruzar la aldea humana y como ello le había hecho incidir en el camino con un grupo de humanos. Sin embargo, lo que no conseguía rememorar eran los hechos que lo habían desatado de aquella forma como para perder el control de sus actos, y mucho menos como era que había experimentado aquellos insanos deseos propios de un animal con respecto a los humanos. Si bien, era cierto que no era la primera vez que sus manos se manchaban con la sangre de aquellas alimañas, tampoco había padecido esa necesidad tan aplastante por devorar a sus víctimas, ya que simplemente aquello no iba con él, con su modelo ético y moral, o por lo menos eso creía él...

Había escuchado a cerca de demonios cuyo único alimento se sustentaba de comer carne humana, pero aquello a Sesshomaru siempre le había resultado abominable y otro tanto repugnante, mas si ya de por si la humanidad le asqueaba, ni hablar de su carne y huesos... No obstante, había descubierto que la sangre humana no sabía tan mal como suponía, aunque albergaba cierto regustillo metálico al final, y no es que él hubiese lamido alguna vez una barra de metal, o por lo menos, si lo había hecho no lo recordaba... ¿Podía ser la sangre mortal aditiva?

Tendido bajo un árbol, se miró las palmas de las manos para contemplar las enrojecidas quemaduras y un gruñido animal surgió de su garganta. ¿Cómo la magia de una estúpida niña había podido causar semejantes estragos en él, el gran Sesshomaru? Se abrió la parte superior del Yukata sólo para comprobar que tanto su hombro, como parte de sus pectorales habían sido afectados por aquellas llamas azules. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora si que estaba furioso! Realmente furioso. Trató de recobrar la serenidad en un intento en balde. ¡La mataría! ¡De verás que lo haría! ¡Nadie le menospreciaba de aquella forma y se iba de rositas! ¡NADIE!

― Sé que estás tras ese árbol. ― Dijo con su sequedad y serenidad características; demasiado extenuado, o demasiado hastiado como para soportar a mirones.

A sus oídos llegó la agitada respiración de una niña, su olor le resultaba peculiarmente familia pero aun así no lograba ponerle rostro.

Sesshomaru, suspiró. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más pensaba seguir oculta aquella muchacha? Por lo pronto, él ya había advertido su presencia desde el primer momento en el que se había dignado a aparecer, ¿Qué demonios pretendía allí plantada y observándole? ¿Quería rematarlo? O... ¿Es que acaso se había cansado de vivir?

De pronto sus oídos captaron los titubeantes pasos de aquella segunda persona, pasos que para su sorpresa cada vez sonaban más próximos.

― D-Disculpe, señor... ― Sus constantes tartamudeos no hacían más que sacarle de quicio... ¿Señor? ¡Qué niña más insolente! ¡Cómo poco habría de llamarlo Lord! ¿Señor? ¡Ni que tuviese más de doscientos años o estuviese casado! Se mordió la lengua internamente al pensar que algún día quizá no muy lejano, terminaría casándose.

Sesshomaru, aún recostado en un árbol, miró de soslayo a su emisora y la sorpresa lo embargó. ¡Era ella! ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¡La maldita sacerdotisa que había tratado exorcizarlo! Estuvo a apenas un instante de abalanzarse sobre la desconocida cuando algo lo detuvo, ¡No! No podía ser, esa niña no podía ser una sacerdotisa... El aura que desprendía no era más que el de un simple mortal, es más, no había indicio alguno de dotes purificadores y/o poderes sobrenaturales, y cuando decía que no había nada inusual en ella se refería a eso mismo, a que no era más que una criaja repelente pero al fin y al cabo del montón.

Confundido se dispuso a analizarla con ojo crítico empezando por los finos hilos azabaches como cabellos que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus saltones e inocentes ojos color miel, su delicada e infantil figura envuelta por unos arropajes semejantes a un trapo deshilachado. Y por último reparó en aquel accesorio que pendía de su cuello, ¡El colgante! ¿Dónde había visto un colgante así antes...? Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras las memorias acudían a él.

"_Cuando Sesshomaru se dispuso a dar un rodeo algo o alguien captó toda su atención; sobre el cuello de la niña a la que portaban pendía un colgante, un colgante con una perla rosa malva. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se perdieron en aquella perla y de pronto percibió un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago seguido de una sensación de vértigo, y después, y después nada... _

_Él no sabría con certeza cuanto tiempo su mirada estuvo fija en aquel peculiar objeto, simplemente, por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía dejar de contemplar la joya..._

_Vacío... Tan pronto como su mirada profundizaba en aquella perla le invadía una sensación de vacío. Una voz, la voz de sus pensamientos se incendió como siete alarmas de advertencia... Aquella gema rosa parecía no tener fondo, no tener un fin." _

¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Había visto uno así justo en el instante en el que perdió el control de sus actos! ¡Claro! ¡Así era como aquella hechicera de poca monta lo había hipnotizado y aprovechado la distracción para atacarle! Su mirada se centro en aquella perla rosa malva, no obstante nada pareció suceder. No había ningún rastro de que en aquel colgante residiese un poder oculto, siquiera parecía un objeto de valor, nada más que un trozo de algún mineral que poco valor tendría en el mercado. Bien, lo reconocía, estaba totalmente desconcertado, su olor, su aspecto, la perla... Todo era idéntico a excepción de que aquel orbe estaba muy lejos de presentar característica que lo etiquetase de amuleto consagrado, por no hablar de que en aquella humana no había absolutamente NADA excepcional. Volvió a indagar en la mirada de aquella extraña en busca de quién-sabe-qué sólo para terminar descartando hasta la saciedad la idea de que fuera portadora de algún tipo de poder sobrenatural, pues en sus ojos no se reflejaba más que la simpleza e inconsciencia típicas y tópicas de una aldeana. No era determinación o valor lo que se mostraba en sus facciones, sólo ignorancia, toda la ignorancia que podía tener alguien que se acercaba a él con tantas confianzas.

― S-señor... ― Volvió a repetir. ¡Qué irritante! ¡Por dios! ¡Que alguien refrenase aquella boca insolente! ¿Qué demonios quería de él? ¿No se había dado cuenta aún de los rasgos que lo caracterizaban como demonio? O, ¿Lo qué realmente ansiaba era dar fin a su denigrante vida? Le molestaba, le molestaba de sobremanera con aquella voz tan aguda y suave que le martilleaba de tal forma que terminaba provocándole un runrún en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru no acostumbraba a matar a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel con el que se cruzase porque simplemente no era uno de esos demonios "problemáticos" que rondaban de aldea en aldea sembrando el caos, no obstante, como aquella insensata niña siguiese taladrándole los oídos con sus maullidos, no dudaría en cometer un asesinato a gran escala. ― ¿E-está herido? ― Aquella pregunta seguida de la acción por parte de ella de situarse frente a sus narices, terminó por descolocarlo.

― ¿Umm?

Acto seguido, casi como una caricia, la humana tomó la mano de Sesshomaru mientras parecía escrutar algo en ella con evidente esmero. Él, no pudo evitar dar un respingo, ¡Vaya! ¡Aquello no lo había visto venir! Sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de él; por una parte no cabía en su asombro, ¿Cómo era posible? Ningún humano, hasta la fecha, había tocado sus garras sin sentir temor y mucho menos con tanta delicadeza y dulzura, por otra y última parte estaba completamente asqueado de su sólo contacto.

A Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo a apartar su mano de la ajena, pues esta se adelantó en su empeño mientras parecía buscar algo en una urna, que por cierto él acaba de atisbar, compuesta en su mayoría de cuero. Él, por su parte, se limitó a observar como aquella niña, o bien demasiado osada o bien demasiado necia, arrugaba el ceño con cada minuto infinito en que rebuscaba en el interior de aquel peculiar neceser. Había de reconocerlo, ciertamente estaba algo intrigado, o por lo menos lo bastante como para no acabar con su insignificante vida.

Aquella niña debía de tener mucha suerte, suerte por cruzarse con él en semejantes y precarias circunstancias o de lo contrario otro gallo cantaría. Se dijo a si mismo, quizá tratando de justificar sus actos, ya que sabía que de haber sido cualquier otro demonio la habría devorado viva, pero no él. No él que era "pacífico" hasta cierto punto, puesto que aunque no le importaba matar a humanos seguía sin encontrarle la "gracia" a ello, de hecho le parecía patético. ¿Qué si odiaba a los humanos? ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¡Maldición! Los despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser, le repugnaban hasta decir basta, incluso se atrevería a decir que casi tanto como a los medio-demonios. No. Aquello era exagerar...

Sesshomaru, como aquel que presencia expectante el final de una obra de teatro observó como la muchacha, hizo una graciosa reverencia para después juntar ambas manos en lo que parecía una disculpa, y marcharse por donde había venido sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Atónito, contempló el recorrido que tomaba la humana, ahora si que no entendía nada... ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué había huido despavorida? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era un demonio? Y si es así, ¿Iba a avisar a su poblado para darle caza? Porque de ser así, los esperaba allí de brazos cruzados, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de moverse de aquel lugar. Tan sólo permanecería allí hasta que su cuerpo se regenerase por completo y después habría de buscar a un lobo con el pelaje semejante al que su madre había demandado. Río internamente, pues posiblemente a aquellas alturas su madre estaría preparando su funeral, eso si su ajetreada agenda le permitía acordarse de que tenía un hijo...

¿Pero por qué aquella humana había huido de él de aquella forma? Se descubrió a si mismo volviendo a darle vueltas al asunto, y aquella expresión de disculpa en su rostro, casi lo había mirado con... ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaba entregar su vida a la sacerdotisa del pueblo y por ello sentía lástima por él? Sesshomaru lanzó un suspiro, ¿De todas formas por qué se molestaba tanto? Al fin y al cabo el trato que había recibido de los mortales siempre había sido el mismo, entonces, ¿De qué se sorprendía? Nada cambiaría en aquella ocasión. Se dijo a si mismo, para después reprenderse por haber sentido un ápice de curiosidad por alguien como ella, no obstante aquella joven seguía resultándole algo peculiar. Pues se había acercado a él más de lo que cualquier humano lo había hecho, y en su mirada, y en su mirada no había rastro de odio, o miedo, quizá si cierta inquietud, pero no repulsión, ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, ¿Y por qué seguía dandóle importancia a aquella incidencia? ¿Sería por qué muy en el fondo había una parte de él que seguía pensando que era la sacerdotisa?

Tan pronto como desvió la mirada, allí la halló, si, era la bolsa que aquella extraña había traído consigo.

― Estúpida humana... ― Musitó, si por alguna endemoniada razón pensaba que el bueno o malo de Sesshomaru correría tras ella para devolverle su preciado bien, se equivocaba, se equivocaba del todo. Él no era el príncipe que buscaba a su amada Cenicienta mediante un zapato, y estaba muy claro que tampoco esa niña era la protagonista de aquel estúpido cuento. Aunque si que era cierto, que le encontraba cierto parecido, después de todo ella se había marchado con aparente apuro, dejándose, de aquella forma su maletín atrás.

No transcurrieron ni dos minutos, cuando aquella pertenencia ajena ya estaba en manos de Sesshomaru. Lo admitía por enésima vez, ¡Sentía curiosidad! En aquel recipiente, no había más que algunos tarros con potingues, hojas, ungüentos... ¡Ajá! ¡Así que si que era una exorcista después de todo! Pensó él victorioso, no obstante se reprimió al contemplar que también había vendas y algunos materiales para desinfectar heridas. El pequeño demonio enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Una sanadora?

Bueno, aquello tenía más sentido, quizá podría ser familiar de aquella sacerdotisa y en cuanto al colgante... Tal vez fabricaban perlas semejantes en su aldea, no había porque apresurarse en sus deducciones.

"_Calma y mente fría"_

Se repitió a si mismo, mas de poco le servía plantarse en aquella aldea y preguntar por la sacerdotisa, había de ser precavido puesto que seguro que ella ya se hacía a la idea de que la estaba buscando. Sí, sería comedido con sus actos, primero se encargaría de descubrir todo sobre la hechicera y sobre el poblado y después, y después la mataría, ya casi podía sentir algo de emoción por ello. Más que como una venganza, parecía habérselo tomado como un reto y a Sesshomaru le encantaban los retos, ¡Vaya si le encantaban! Todo lo que fuese pelear con oponentes poderosos... En fin, esperaba que aquella sacerdotisa no fuese un fraude después de todo...

De pronto... ¡Pasos! Su espalda se erigió levemente preparado para lo que sea que se le avecinase. Totalmente alerta, se dispuso a contar cuantos lo abordarían, no obstante únicamente captó los pasos de una persona, lo mismo sucedía con su olfato. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba grillado? ¿O es que de verdad aquella estúpida humana había osado retornar nuevamente sola?

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando ella volvió a plantarse frente a él con la respiración descompasada propia de aquel que había corrido la maratón. ¿Había ido y vuelto corriendo? Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que en sus manos portaba una caña de bambú con al parecer agua en su interior. ¿Agua? ¿Para él? ¿La había traído para él? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué simplemente se plantaba frente a él y lo miraba?

Minutos después, de su manga sacó una especie de concha y se la tendió, en un principio, Sesshomaru vaciló, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y la tomó entre sus manos. Una vez se apropió de la concha, se sorprendió al abrirla y ver en su interior una sustancia desconocida, tanto, que se la acercó a la nariz y comenzó a olfatearla. Cosa, que de alguna forma hizo que aquella humana riese por lo bajini, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por él. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? Porque si lo hacía de él la mataría en el instante.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― Se apresuró a preguntar con total altanería, tanto, que la aldeana enmudeció al instante.

― E-es para las quemaduras. ― Musitó con un hilo de voz mientras con un gesto le indicaba que se la extendiese por las manos.

― No lo necesito. ― Dijo de forma despectiva pero sin perder su serenidad mientras arrojaba la concha al suelo, ella, sorprendida y algo cohibida se encogió de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada del joven demonio. Incluso aún así, seguía sintiendo sobre si la crítica y hostil mirada que le dirigía aquel ser maligno. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la miraba de aquella forma? Con tanto desprecio y desconfianza... ¿Por qué parecía acusarla con cada gesto? Ella no había hecho nada malo, no obstante tal como él la escrutaba parecía o bien un despojo, o bien la peor criminal de todos los tiempos; culpable de nada y de todo. Sin duda, aquellos ojos fríos y distantes parecían esperar a que ella tratase de traicionarlo de alguna forma, no obstante, pudo entrever algo más en ellos, tristeza. Había mucha tristeza y soledad oculta tras aquella mirada de absoluto pasotismo. ― Humana, ¿Cual es tu nombre? ― A pesar de que sus palabras seguían siendo toscas y ásperas, aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

― Chi-Chiai, señor... ― Salió de sus labios, la mirada de él seguía posada en ella de la misma forma, no obstante parecía algo ausente y pensativo, por lo que, por un instante se permitió la osadía de estudiarlo con todo lujo de detalle; Su rostro, su rostro era de una increíble belleza exótica con esa tez tan tersa y pálida, esos ojos ambarinos y vacíos que de mirarlos por mucho rato pareciese que fuera a perderse en ellos, sus labios rosados y finos y por último aquel cabello blanquecino que no parecía tener un fin. Sus facciones eran tan peculiares y tan hermosas a la vez... Aquella extraña tristeza y melancolía que flotaban alrededor de él volvían su figura mucho más encantadora, tanto, que se preguntó si era así como atrapaba a sus víctimas para después devorarlas. Apenas aparentaba la corta edad de los trece años, no obstante ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, mas bien sabía que posiblemente fuera más mayor de lo que aparentaba, lo veía, lo veía en aquella mirada inteligente que jamás había contemplado en nadie de su edad, ni siquiera en los mayores de la aldea.

Sesshomaru, por su parte siguió mirando a Chiai con completa desconfianza, ¡Es que era idéntica! ¡Idéntica a la sacerdotisa! Eso o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, los recuerdos seguían siendo algo difusos y confusos, pero aún así, no podía evitar creer reconocer el rostro de aquella exorcista en el de aquella niña, tanto que llegó a pensar que esa sacerdotisa podría ser...

― ¿Dónde está tu hermana mayor? ― Concretó sus pensamientos en voz alta y precisa. Esperó por la reacción de la mortal, no obstante no fue la esperada. En los ojos de Chiai se manifestó una profunda e inconcebible tristeza. ― La sacerdotisa. ― Volvió a intentar él.

― ¡Umm!― Exclamó Sesshomaru alertado al comprobar que los ojos de la dulce niñita se humedecían progresivamente. ¡No puede ser! ¿La había hecho llorar? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había dicho tan malo? ¡Pero que molestos y frágiles eran los humanos! Sesshomaru torció el gesto sin saber que hacer al respecto. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Se repitió a si mismo, ¡Lo que le faltaba! Por alguna razón miró a todos lados como si de alguna forma la solución al dilema estuviese por los alrededores, o simplemente buscando un lugar para esconderse cuando aquella niña rompiese en llanto.

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_

Resonó en su cabeza de nuevo conforme veía como las lágrimas amenazaban por derramarse por el rostro ajeno, ¿Qué podía hacer? Hubiese preferido provocar un sentimiento de odio o desprecio en la humana porque de esa forma sabría como sobrellevarlo, pero... ¿Lágrimas? No sabía que hacer contra ello, no tenía ningún remedio ni cura al respecto, ni siquiera sabía si podría ignorarlo simplemente. Así que, impulsado por la tensión del momento, arrancó una flor que, a su entender parecía hermosa, y se la tendió. A las chicas humanas les gustaban las flores, ¿O no?

Ella, cuyas lágrimas ya habían empezado a derramarse, contempló atónita aquella acción por parte del demonio.

Una brisa que se llevó sus cabellos brotó casi de la nada y sin más, los pétalos de la flor _Sakura _comenzaron a llenar y adornar la escena de su gracia y pureza. Fue entonces, cuando una extraña y desconocida calidez brotó de su corazón y se extendió por cada parte de su ser.

Con las dos mangas del traje, secó sus lágrimas y se apresuró a decir:

― A-Arigatou. ― Y tomó aquella flor entre sus manos volviendo a sentir el suave y gélido roce de las mano de él. Una sonrisa se postró en sus labios mientras observaba detenidamente aquel regalo. ― Una flor de loto rojo... ― Dijo casi para sus adentros mientras inhalaba su dulce y embriagador aroma.

"_compasión y amor"_

Pensó Chiai mientras se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento, sí esa había de ser la flor que mejor definía a aquel peculiar ser, la flor de la compasión y el amor, la flor del loto rojo.

* * *

Besitos para quien haya llegado hasta aquí! :DDDDD. Bueno, que les ha parecido el cap? Por lo menos es más largo que el primero o no¿? Quién será Chiai? ¿Por qué quiso ayudar a Sesshomaru? ¿Y por qué se puso tan triste cuando le preguntó por su hermana? Más aún, ¿Quién será esa sacerdotisa misteriosa y que relación guardará con Chiai? Todas las respuestas en los siguientes capitulos! xx


	4. Círculo vicioso

**Clasificación:** T(aunque en realidad va variando entre K-T según los capítulos)

**Notas del autor: **Helloooooooooooooooooo! Pues estoy por aquí de nuevo! :) Quería decir que creo que este será el último capítulo que cuelgue en un tiempo, estoy muy atareada con los exámenes, ¡Comprendanme please! Pero prometo que lo seguiré siempre y cuando me den un poquito de apoyo :P.

Quería agradecer a mis 110 views y a mi nueva seguidora **J.K. Bleu **por seguir mi historia! Por lo que he visto también eres fan de Loveless! Genial! Yo hace poco también colgué un oneshot de ese anime :), te prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempo me pasaré por alguno de tus fics en agradecimiento por tu apoyo! Muchos besitos n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko la creadora del mango y a sus respectivos creadores de anime, no me lucro de ninguna forma a base de esta historia, por y para fans.

* * *

**Capitulo III- Círculo Vicioso**

_«Algunos creen en la reencarnación, otros en la vida tras la muerte, pero yo sé que nada de eso existe o alberga cierta relevancia, ¿Qué como lo sé? Lo sé porque mi padre me dijo en cierta ocasión que de ser así, volvería de algún modo para transmitírmelo. Han pasado varías décadas desde entonces... No hay nada después de la muerte, si acaso frigidez.» (Sesshomaru)_

Sesshomaru, casi por defecto, trató de arreglar y acomodar sus ropajes de la mejor forma posible. En realidad no es que le importase demasiado el aspecto que presentase, sino que sabía que su madre le reprendería de no ser adecuado, y de todas formas, tenía una reputación que mantener por lo que lo menos que podía hacer es ir medianamente acorde con ella. Finalmente dio una última bocanada de aire y se dispuso a adentrarse en los territorios de _Inu No Taisho_ del Este, deseando de alguna forma que Irasue no advirtiera el cambiazo que le había dado a aquel pelaje de lobo blanco.

Anduvo con total parsimonia y la cabeza erguida mientras a su paso veía como los de su mismo clan se postraban ante su presencia, ante la presencia del venerable hijo de _Inu no Taishō, _torció el gesto pues ello le repugnaba, él no quería seguir siendo conocido por aquel apodo, no quería seguir viviendo a la sombra de su difunto padre, él sólo quería ser Sesshomaru, "El gran Sesshomaru". Sonrió levemente al imaginarse a si mismo como; "Sesshomaru amo y emperador de todos los demonios", el Imperio de Sesshomaru... Todo aquello sonaba tan bien...

No tuvo tiempo de seguir fantaseando en aquel extraño mundo que el mismo había creado pues su paz se vio frustrada de un momento a otro.

― ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ― Vio correr hacía él a un joven al que reconoció casi al instante, su cabello plateado corto que caía sobre el rostro propio y esos ojos de un intenso amatista pálido lo delataron casi al instante. Era un poco mayor que él, incluso unos centímetros más alto y extravagante como el solo, cabe decir.

― Takeru. ― Masculló él casi como un suspiro.

― ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Todavía estás vivo! ― Abrió los brazos dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Sesshomaru, quien eludiendo a las leyes de la gravedad, dio un elegante salto hacía atrás mientras descendía de forma que parecía levitar, de hecho, sus pies nunca llegaron a producir ruido alguno. ― ¡Eso ha sido demasiado cruel incluso para ti! ― Recriminó el denominado Takeru.

El pequeño demonio, por su parte, ahogó un suspiro, ¿Qué decir? Conocía desde que tenía uso de razón a aquel individuo, de hecho, Takeru, era lo más parecido a un amigo que él tenía y en cierto modo lo apreciaba, lo apreciaba porque era un buen guerrero casi tan astuto como un zorro, incluso podría decirse que lo admiraba por su valía; no obstante en lo que restaba, daba mucho que desear... Odiaba cada vez que le daban esos extraños y escalofriantes arranques, más luego que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que lo tocasen, y mucho menos que invadiesen su espacio personal con tal osadía. Por no hablar de que en más de una ocasión le había tomado el pelo descaradamente. En fin, su nombre, cuyo significado era _audaz y atrevido_, le iba como anillo al dedo.

― Claro que estoy vivo. ― Su tono era el mismo de siempre pero dejaba entrever ciertos matices de molestia, odiaba que lo infravalorasen.

― ¡Qué frívolo! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ― Replicó él con fingida aflicción. ― ¡Lo he pasado muy mal especulando! Verás, quería ir a buscarte, ¡Pero no me lo permitieron! No sabes lo feliz que me he sentido cuando... ¿Sesshomaru-sama? ¿¡Sesshomaru-sama!? ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ― Le espetó mientras corría para alcanzar a su ya, distante, amigo. ― ¿A dónde vas? ― Le preguntó una vez lo hubo alcanzado.

― Umm... ― Fue lo único que consiguió sacar de los labios de Sesshomaru.

― ¡Puaj! ¡Apestas a humano! ― Exclamó Takeru mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano de forma exagerada, por tan sólo una fracción de segundo Sesshomaru se alarmó, ¿Sería posible que se hubiese quedado impregnado el aroma de aquella molesta humana en sus ropas? ¡Imposible! ¡Si no la había tocado e incluso se había bañado con la intención de borrar todo rastro! ― ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? ¿Dándote un baño de sangre o qué? ― Preguntó con cierta vena cómica, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

"_Así que era eso..."_

Pensó Sesshomaru aliviado, aunque, se sentía algo iluso y absurdo, era obvio que el olor provenía de sus ropajes ensangrentados, aun así lo primero en lo que hubo pensado fue en esa estúpida niña mortal. Y la verdad, es que llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo no había logrado hallar ninguna prueba determinante, ni nada relevante sobre ello. Es más, tal parecía que aquella exorcista se la había tragado la tierra, ¿Se estaba escondiendo de él pues? No la culpaba por ello, no obstante, ¿Tanto miedo le tenía aquella humana? Otro punto a tener en cuenta era que debía de tener algún tipo de habilidad especial digna de un ninja como para escabullirse de semejante manera, porque de no ser así no se lo explicaba. ¡Estaba frustrado! Frustrado y algo emocionado, todo había que decirlo, no obstante como todo lo que hacía, se lo tomaría con calma. Porque eso era lo que a él le diferenciaba de otros tantos demonios, la serenidad, muchos creían que dicha característica era un defecto, pero Sesshomaru consideraba que era una de sus mayores aptitudes. Pues, a fin y a cuentas no eran los demonios más fuertes los que hacían historia, sino los más astutos, la inteligencia vence a la fuerza bruta, ¿O no? ¿Cómo iba un demonio a ser dueño de su propio poder si no lo era de si mismo?

Él siempre había considerado que mientras pudiese hacer uso de razón cualquier batalla estaba ganada; había cosas mucho más importante que agitar una espada de un lado a otro, cosas como buscar los puntos débiles del oponente, hallar el punto flaco de su defensa, concentrar el poder de forma moderada y constante, pero sobre todo adelantarse a los movimientos del adversario, crear un patrón de su comportamiento.

En este pequeño mundillo, bien sabía que tener un descuido, un momento de flaqueza o perder la cabeza un instante podía representar el perderla literalmente, y si no que se lo dijeran a su difunto padre, tenía el ejemplo frente a sus narices. Mas no era secreto de nadie, que el gran _Inu no Taishō _había fallecido debido a su temeridad, si hubiera pensando con la mente fría, si hubiera reparado en las consecuencias que acarrearía enamorarse de una mugrienta humana... Pero no lo hizo, no tuvo cuidado, ni siquiera lo vio venir, ¡Tan patético! Sesshomaru no quería ser así, no quería acabar así.

―¡Hey! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¿Me estás escuchando? ― Interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos, Takeru.

― ¿Umm? ― Ladeó la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de si.

― Te preguntaba si te habías enterado de los rumores a cerca de Urara-san. ― Volvió a repetir él. ― Ya sabes, dicen que rompió su promesa de matrimonio porque estaba enamorada de otro, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y a que no sabes qué más dicen. ― Espero paciente a que su compañero hiciera ademán de contestar, cosa que como era de esperar, no sucedió. ― ¡Dicen que está enamorada de ti! Aunque yo ya me olía que algo así sucedería... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

― ¿Quién es esa? ― Interaccionó por primera vez en la conversación.

― ¿¡Qué no sabes quién es Urara-san!? ― Se llevó las dos manos a los dos lados del rostro totalmente horrorizado, definitivamente se había quedado a cuadros con semejante revelación. ― ¡Urara! ― Volvió a repetir como si de aquella forma Sesshomaru fuera a caer en cuenta. ― ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡La hija mayor del clan Shô! ¡Haz memoria! ¡Piernas largas! ¡Buenas curvas! ¡Sonrisa deslumbrante! ¡Ojos celeste! ― Aguardó por cualquier indicio de que Sesshomaru hubiera logrado recordarla, no obstante lo único que halló en él fue cierto dejo escéptico. ― Todavía no sabes de quien te hablo, ¿Verdad? ― Bufó Takeru mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos. ― ¡Hay Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Me llevas por la calle de la amargura! ¡No te enteras nunca de nada! ―

"_¡Pero qué molesto!"_

Pensó para sus adentros, y es que el muy hipócrita siempre se quejaba de la ignorancia de Sesshomaru con respecto a los cotilleos cuando en realidad estaba loco por contárselos a alguien, y si encima Sesshomaru era el objeto principal de dicho rumor aquello ya era irrevocable, estaría lo menos una semana dándole la _'tabarra' _con eso. Lo cierto, es que a pesar de que Takeru sabía que a Sesshomaru esas cosas ni le iban ni le venían, seguía insistiendo con ello una y otra y otra vez y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas hasta tales extremos que en ocasiones le había, prácticamente, gritado palabras como; "¡Cállate" o "¡No me importa!.

― Bueno, como soy tu amigo me siento en el deber de infórmate. ― Se llevó una mano al pecho, tal si interpretase a la heroína de una obra de teatro. ― Haz un poco de memoria Sesshomaru-sama, es la penúltima chica a la que rechazaste.

― Oh. ― Musitó Sesshomaru, mientras parecía recordar algo.

― ¿Lo ves Sesshomaru-sama? ¡No era tan difícil! ― Concretó el satisfecho. ― Bueno, ¿Qué harás al respecto con los sentimientos de Urara-san? ¿Te harás responsable? ― Indagó el joven mientras la curiosidad se manifestaba por completos en sus ojos amatistas.

― Takeru... ― Se detuvo Sesshomaru para dirigirle una mirada.

― ¿Si? ― Preguntó el aludido casi temiéndose lo que pudiese pasar a continuación.

― Hablas demasiado. ― Afirmó él, aunque más que una afirmación sonó como aquel que dicta una sentencia de muerte.

― Je... Ya me lo habían dicho antes... ― Dijo Takeru mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados evidentemente perturbado para después rascarse la nuca. Acto seguido, Sesshomaru hecho a andar dejando atrás a su peculiar amigo.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso? Creí que iba a sacarme las cuencas de los ojos a mordiscos..."_

Pensó Takeru mientras observaba a la distancia al pequeño demonio, para después dar media vuelta y volver a aquello que lo atañía antes de que la llegada de Sesshomaru lo interrumpiese drásticamente.

* * *

A penas había luz que se filtrase a través de aquella tupida bruma de nubes que embargaban casi por completo el cielo, incluso aún así aquella visión no dejaba de ser, cuando menos, admirable. O eso pudo determinar, Sesshomaru, mientras absorto no desviaba la mirada de aquella vasta extensión celeste. Peldaño, tras peldaño finalmente llegó a un fin. Y sin más allí la halló, sentada en aquel ostentoso sillón con el glamour y la gracia de un emperador.

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo lo estudió con la mirada con absoluta indiferencia y con total altanería.

El aludido, por su parte contempló por un instante a aquella hermosa damisela de la cual lo había heredado todo, incluso el rostro, que cual espejo cuanto más lo observaba más similitudes hallaba.

― Madre. ― Se arrodilló sobre una rodilla a la par que agachaba su cabeza en señal de su completa lealtad. ― He regresado.

― Sí, lo sé. ― Comentó ella mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre otra aparentemente impasible, mas siquiera parecía haberse inmutado con la llegada de su, hasta ahora, desaparecido hijo. ― Está bien, puedes levantarte. ― Le indicó con un gesto de mano al cual Sesshomaru contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. ― Has tardado demasiado. ― Le recriminó ella.

― Lo siento madre yo... ― Pero se vio inmediatamente interrumpido.

― Sesshomaru, ¡Me ofendes! No es necesario que seas tan serio con tu propia madre. ― Dijo con cierta nota de humor al levantarse por primera vez desde que él había llegado mientras apoyaba los brazos en los dos hombros de Sesshomaru. ― Veo que has traído contigo lo que te pedí, buen chico. ― Tan pronto como en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, se descompuso en una mueca de desencanto ― Ugh... ― Arrugó la nariz mientras un olor nada agradable parecía invadir sus sentidos.

― Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo te atreves? ― Replico ella al contemplar los ensangrentados ropajes que portaba mientras su rostro se deformaba. ― ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar portando semejante pestilencia humana? ¡Me deshonras! Vete, vete y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí hasta que te deshagas de esa nauseabunda fetidez. ― Irasue volvió a adoptar su gélida posición mientras se alejaba del joven totalmente repugnada.

― Sí, madre... ― Musitó mecánicamente para después girar sobre su propio eje; resignado se dispuso a bajar escalón por escalón, cuando se vio interrumpido.

― Sesshomaru. ― Frenó en seco al escuchar su nombre en boca de Irasue. ― Sobre el abrigo... Deshazte de él. ― Ordenó como si nada.

La boca de Sesshomaru se abrió, no obstante no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente se quedó allí clavado en el suelo. ― ¿Me has entendido?

― Sí, madre. ― Volvió a repetir en el mismo monótono y fúnebre tono mientras dirigía una última mirada al cielo.

* * *

Círculos, deambulaba en círculos, incluso dibujaba círculos con la punta de su zapato en la tierra, círculos... No encontraba mejor definición para describir su vida, un círculo vicioso, cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, viviendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, cual constante _déjà vu_ del que no hay forma de escapar.

"_Algún día me iré" "Algún día podré irme"_

La cuestión era, ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando llegaría ese día? ¿En una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Una década? O, ¿Una siglo? El tiempo era tan efímero, tan efímero que sentía que se escapa como arena entre sus dedos. ¿Qué significan unas cuantas décadas para un ser inmortal? A penas días, a penas, a penas un suspiro. La vida de un ser humano, un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

"_Algún día formaré mi propio imperio, algún día..."_

Seguía dando pasos en vano sin saber muy bien a donde partir, todavía resonaba en sus oídos la chillona voz de su madre, y es que tenía aquel timbre que martilleaba y por defecto causaba un eco temporal. Carraspeó, ¡Su madre había de ser la reina del melodrama! Poniendo el grito en el cielo por cualquier pequeñez que se precie, total, ¿Qué importaba? Ya se le pasaría, quizá por el camino se encontrase algún demonio zorro, el tacto de su pelaje parecía agradarle especialmente a Irasue. O quizá podría llevarle joyas, montones de joyas, y se olvidaría de todo lo dicho, así era su madre y así seguiría siendo hasta el día en el que su corazón dejase de latir. Después de todo era tan simple como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, definitivamente podía controlar aquello, no obstante le resultaba una batalla pérdida el tratar de no sulfurarla mas había de ser la persona más susceptible del planeta.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando...

― Ese aura... ― Se llevó una mano al mentón. ― ... Ese aura es... ― Casi al instante Sesshomaru, dio un giro drástico en el rumbo de sus pasos cual depredador al acecho, sin intención alguna de dar tregua a su presa. Y en cierto modo así era, no desistiría, no desistiría hasta que finalmente consiguiera darle caza a su adversario aún si ello pudiese conllevarle la muerte misma.

"_Así que... Esa sacerdotisa se ha decantado por mostrarse."_

Se relamió los labios pensando en la grata fiesta de bienvenida que le daría a la exorcista tras aquella inoportuna desaparición, no obstante otro variante le hizo frenar en seco, ¡No puede ser! ¿Podría ser...? No tuvo más tiempo para especular más de la nada una estrella ninja surgió, una estrella ninja dispuesta a atravesarle el cráneo.

* * *

**Hello!** Espero que les haya gustado!1 Estoy esperando sus reviewers! Si leen mi historia les pido que me envíen algún comentario para que yo lo tenga en cuenta, porque así escribiré con muchas más ganas!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué secretos guardará Takeru el "amigo de Sesshomaru"? ¿De dónde provendrá esa estrella ninja? ¿Quién será esa sacerdotisa? ¿Y por qué parece esconderse de Sesshomaru? Los descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos! :D


	5. Sesshomaru y el hanyou

**Clasificación:** la clasificación en general es T, pero este capítulo sigue siendo K :/, como ya dije sólo algunos capítulos son más radicales.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko su mangaka y a los diversos colaboradores del anime, yo sólo soy dueña de la trama y algunos personajes inventados de este fanfic por y para fans y sin ánimos de lucro.

**Notas de autor: **Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Como ya dije he estado muy ocupada con exámenes, espero no haber perdido ningún seguidor por eso ., de verdad que lo siento pero mis estudios son muy muy muy importantes, y siento que por ello a lo mejor este capítulo es bastante corto, pero bueno, os prometo que cuando llegue el verano trataré de volver con capítulos mucho más largos y jugosos. ¿neeee?

Bueno quería daros las gracias a los que me leéis y no comentáis, y a los que si comentáis, ( a penas uno xDDDD), a los anónimos que se pasan por estos lares también como sea, a cualquiera que me lea. Pero sobre todo a los seguidores que parece que tengo entre ellos: **J.K. Bleu, yuric09, **y a mi querida **omysis **mi primer reviewer OwO, que por cierto también escribe una muy interesante y bien relatada historia de Sesshomaru y Midoriko que recomiendo 100% a cualquiera que le guste la buena lectura y escritura digna de un profesional, su fanfic se llama: **Flores de Cerezo: El Corazón de Midoriko**, en serio os lo recomiendo, tan pronto como lo empiecen a leer no podréis parar! Bueno, no me extiendo ya y os dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

**Capitulo IV- Sesshomaru y el hanyou**

" _¿El amor? Tal cosa no existe en este mundo de puras falacias y desgracias, si acaso existe la extorsión y el vicioso juego de la seducción. En este mundo, en el que predomina la ambición, los pilares que lo sustentan no son más que la belleza y el poder, poder y belleza, ambos expuestos en dos finos hilos paralelos. En este insólito lugar, una sola diferencia puede representar la salvación o la misma perdición. Por eso yo, Sesshomaru, elijo el camino de la venganza, crearé a mi paso el más gélido e inicuo sendero de sangre para después alzarme sobre la cima y reclamar estas tierra como mi más preciada posesión. Tomaré y dominaré a todos y cada uno de los hijos del odio y el mal bajo mi custodia. Todo aquel que se oponga a mi ley perecerá bajo mi grandeza " (Sesshomaru) _

No tuvo más tiempo para especular puesto que de la nada una estrella ninja surgió, una estrella ninja dispuesta a atravesarle el cráneo. Sesshomaru de un manotazo apartó el shuriken como si de una mosca se tratase mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto, aparentemente, muerto.

― Otra vez... ― Suspiró para después ahuecarse el cabello.

― _¡Sankon..._ ― Sesshomaru siguió escrutando aquel punto específico tal si su mirada atravesase cuantos árboles se interpusieran.

"_Pero... ¿Qué?" _

Pensó él mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente, esa energía... Esa energía que se acumulaba y flotaba en el ambiente... No le gustaba, no le agradaba en absoluto, y no es que estuviese asustado ni nada que se le asemejara, el "Gran" Sesshomaru jamás vacilaba, sino que por mera prudencia decidió adoptar una posición más defensiva, eso era todo, no había un gran misterio por entrever tras sus instintivas acciones.

― _Tessô!_ ― Sin más una masa de color carmesí se arrojó desde lo que parecía ser un roble, un destello ambarino flotaba en torno de una de sus manos que tenía por garras. Impulsado por la fuerza de la gravedad aquel ser informe cargaba contra Sesshomaru, un Sesshomaru que patidifuso contemplaba la escena cuando...

¡PLAF! Resonó en la inmensidad mientras una luz gualda arrasaba con todo lo que a su paso se interpusiera, acto seguido una nube de polvo se alzó mientras algo parecía estallar en pedazos hasta terminar reducido a la nada.

Aun con aquella espesa bruma, pudo diferenciar una figura más bien reducida envuelta por una toga que reconoció al instante, sí, se trataba de la dichosa túnica roja de rata de fuego que siempre portaba consigo. Una vez que la neblina se hubo disipado casi por completo, Sesshomaru tuvo ocasión de apreciar los estragos que su adversario había causado, inclusive el árbol en el que minutos antes se encontraba apoyado.

― Dime, Inuyasha, por casualidad... ― Comenzó a decir. ― ¿Estabas intentando matarme? ― Concluyó con cierta nota de ironía en la voz, las orejas de Inuyasha se erigieron cual antena parabólica al escuchar la voz proveniente de su hermano, a la par que liberaba sus garras de la tierra en la que se habían incrustado fruto del impacto, y sin más comenzó a reír por lo bajini.

― ¡Sesshomaru-baka! ¿¡Qué te ha parecido eso!? ¿Eh? ¡Es mi nueva y super mejorada técnica final de destrucción masiva! ¡Superarlo si puedes! ― Le señaló con el dedo pavoneándose de si mismo tal si del vencedor de una ardua batalla se tratase. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre tenía que pifiarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir esa bocota y quedar como un patán? ¡Ese idiota! Todo halo de misterio desaparecía en cuanto su lengua salía disparada atropellando unas palabras con otras.

― Querrás decir que es tu única técnica... ― Puntualizó Sesshomaru, provocando así un respingo en aquel medio-demonio o como Sesshomaru diría_ hanyou,_ que era conocido por Inuyasha. Pero... ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había de ser tan puntilloso? Siempre buscando resquicios sin importar lo insignificante que estos fueran con total de criticar sus actos una vez más. ¡De verás que lo detestaba! Con esos aires de grandeza y superioridad, totalmente impasible sucediese lo que sucediese y, sin duda, lo peor de todo había de ser aquella desmedida soberbia, alguien debía de bajarle los humos y ese privilegio se lo reservaba para él, al igual que guardaba cada una de las degradaciones y ofensas a las que Sesshomaru le había sometido a lo largo de su exigua existencia con la esperanza de devolvérselas una a una con el tiempo.

― ¡No necesito nada más para patearte el trasero! ― Exclamó más que irritado, al final siempre acababa sucumbiendo a los jueguecitos de Sesshomaru, el caso era que el _maldito infeliz_ albergaba la prodigiosa habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas... La gota que colmó el baso fue observar como su hermano mayor se llevaba la mano al rostro en un bostezo. ― ¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza! ¡Sí eso haré! ¡Algún día llorarás rogando por clemencia y entonces yo patearé esa cara tan fea que tienes y te diré...! ― Al darse cuenta de que nadie le estaba escuchando enmudeció casi al instante. ― ¿Eh? ― Aturdido lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo halló, el shock de ver a su hermano correr fue tan inmenso que por un instante se quedó paralizado, ¿Estaba Sesshomaru corriendo? ¿De verdad Sesshomaru estaba dotado de semejante cualidad?

― ¡Sesshomaru! ― Escuchó a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo. ― ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas pedazo de idiota?! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! ¡Luchemos! ― Inuyasha, por su parte le siguió poco dispuesto a dejar en "tablas" aquella batalla inminente, pero, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sesshomaru? Jamás había rehuido de una pelea y menos si ello culminaba con la humillación de su _querido_ hermanito, ¿Tan desmoralizado se había quedado tras presenciar su nueva técnica? Sin duda, aquella teoría hubiese sido la que a él le hubiese entusiasmado creer, no obstante la verdad era que muy a su pesar cada vez que Sesshomaru hallaba a algún contrincante más "digno", las perrerías y pullas de Inuyasha pasaban a un segundo plano. ¿Sería eso? ¿Sesshomaru tenía un nuevo adversario? Y si así fuere... ¿Quién? ¿Quién era esa persona? Lo que si sabía es que por mucho que quisiera, no se libraría tan fácilmente de él.

"_La sacerdotisa, su aura está..."_

Sin más, Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿El aura de aquella mujer estaba desapareciendo? Aturdido, trató de rastrear el curso de su aroma, no obstante su rastro también parecía estar desvaneciéndose en la inmensidad. ¡A prisa! ¡A prisa o volvería a ocultarse entre las sombras! Pero... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mortal fuese capaz de escabullirse de aquella forma? Bueno, después de todo aquella pregunta tenía una fácil resolución, ella no era una "simple" mortal y como tal albergaba sus peculiaridades y habilidades ocultas, tales como; desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana. No obstante... ¿Cuál sería su secreto? ¿Cuál sería su secreto como para esfumarse de forma que siquiera un demonio consiguiera localizar su posición? ¿¡Cuál!? Necesitaba averiguarlo o de lo contrario entraría en un estado de frustración y cólera irracional en la cual difícilmente iba a doblegar sus más bajos instintos.

"_No podrás huir para siempre..."_

Sesshomaru se llevó un dedo al labio, ¿Acaso no era más divertido si le ofrecían un poco de resistencia? Sí, sí lo era, muy en el fondo Sesshomaru prefería seguir con aquel _vaivén _tras aquella misteriosa criatura que hallarla, pues sus expectativas con respecto a ella estaban por las nubes y si al final aquella persona no resultaba ser más que una vulgar humana, antes de llevarse el mayor fiasco de su vida por lo menos se divertiría a base de rastrear y recrear cientos de veces su tan ansiada muerte. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo colisionó contra su espalda y lo hizo trastabillar por una milésima de segundo, sin embargo al final se mantuvo sobre su talones.

― ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿Por qué te paras sin más?! ― Se levantó Inuyasha mientras se sacudía la toga.

― ¿Umm? ― Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta. ― ¿Todavía sigues aquí? ― Añadió haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior, para después girar sobre su propio eje y retomar de nuevo el curso de su camino con la pequeña diferencia de que en aquella ocasión, lo hacía caminando con parsimonia

― ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no has sentido mi presencia o qué? ― Sesshomaru frenó en seco por un instante y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, mirada en la cual pudo leer entre líneas un insultante "No".

Detalle que causo que el rostro del pequeño se tornara carmesí por momentos, ¿Tan insignificante era su presencia como para que siquiera la advirtiera? ¡No! Definitivamente su hermano tan sólo intentaba hacerlo rabiar como de costumbre, aún así, aquella mirada altanera que le dedicaba hacía que su sangre hirviera.

"_¡No lo soporto! ¡Basta ya de la misma mierda de siempre! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Definitivamente yo cometeré el crimen perfecto!"_

Pensó Inuyasha, casi podía imaginarlo, la vida sin tener que soportar a aquel "personaje" que parecía sacado de una leyenda de zombis... ¡Qué coraje! ¡Que coraje le daba aquella prepotencia de tamaño colosal!

―¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te mataré! ― Cargó contra él con el puño alzado ante un Sesshomaru que lanzó un suspiro de resignación, pues al parecer, Inuyasha siempre seguiría siendo su principal ejemplo del uso de poder desmedido y sin cordura, no hacía más que abusar de su fuerza bruta y lanzar sus puños a ciegas tal si de un pulpo mareado se tratase. Sus movimientos equivalían al mismo resultado que albergaría al cerrar los ojos y tratar de golpear una piñata con un vara. Sí, aquello no era un reto imposible, había un porcentaje elevado que garantizaba el éxito y era evidente que si perseveraba al final conseguiría asestarle un golpe, de lo contrario antes de conseguir dañar dicho objeto ya habría despilfarrado todo su vigor e incluso comenzado a jadear. Que si, aquella técnica podía ser efectiva con un enemigo aleatorio al cual podría desarmar fácilmente, pero no contra él, no contra él que conocía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. En resumidas cuentas, su hermano menor era un cabeza hueca que confundía el ser ágil y constante en una pelea con golpear a lo loco a todo aquello que se moviese. Él simplemente se lanzaba a la batalla a todo riesgo y sin reparar en las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus actos, que decir... ¡Menudo figura estaba hecho el tal Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru, bloqueó su ataque con la mano diestra y con la misma pasmosa facilidad en que introdujo su pierna entre las de Inuyasha, de una patada hizo que su contrincante perdiese el equilibrio hasta terminar desparramado por el suelo. Al parecer la espalda de aquel hanyou fue lo único que amortiguó la caída contra la superficie pedregosa, que en poco o nada ayudó, de hecho le añadió hiel al asunto.

Allí, desde el gélido suelo, captó la mirada altiva que su hermano le dedicaba, le miraba como si de un insignificante microbio se tratase, tal si ni siquiera fuese digno de su presencia. Acto seguido le dio la espalda y retomó su camino, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre lo menospreciaba? ¿Por qué siempre le daba la espalda? ¿Por qué quería hacerle sentir de aquella forma? ¿Y si realmente Sesshomaru tenía cierta de razón y era inferior a él? ¿Y si jamás conseguía derrotarlo? Fueron preguntas que surcaron sus embotados pensamientos, preguntas que sólo hallaron una única vía de escape...

― ¡Sesshomaru-baka! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo! ― Reclamó mientras se incorporaba, Sesshomaru estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que de un empujón podría dejarlo fuera de combate, aquellos tan sólo eran rasguños en comparación con las heridas que recibiría a cambio su hermano mayor. El susodicho por su parte hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aquel ingrato que empezaba a fastidiarle de sobremanera, su boca era demasiado grande en proporción con su diminuto cuerpo, cosa que no hacía más que fomentar el desprecio que albergaba hacía el sujeto en cuestión. ― ¡Maldito! ¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto! ― Volvió a cargar contra Sesshomaru mientras aquella aureola ambarina surgió nuevamente de sus garras ― _¡Sankon Te... _― No fue capaz de pronunciar una silaba más, pues con una prodigiosa velocidad que tan siquiera los ojos de Inuyasha lograron captar, Sesshomaru, lo agarró por la muñeca.

― Deja de ladrar de una buena vez. ― Y sin más comenzó a doblar la muñeca de Inuyasha de forma que lo obligó a dar vueltas alrededor de Sesshomaru, hasta que finalmente desató de la toga del medio demonio su obi, el cual uso para atar en un único y sencillo nudo la pierna y brazo derecho de Inuyasha. Para después liberarlo de la presión de su mano y contemplar como un mareado y aturdido Inuyasha, trataba de recobrar el sentido del equilibrio a la pata coja, sin embargo en su empeño terminó dándose de bruces contra el suelo ante la burlona mirada del demonio. ― Conoce tú lugar. ― Fue lo único que comentó al respecto antes de dejar atrás a su hermanastro, por así decirlo, que incapaz de seguir la pista de su adversario, sentía como todo cuanto lo rodeaba daba vueltas sobre sí, o quizá fuera él quien diese vueltas, girase quien girase, era obvio que estaba demasiado mareado como para reaccionar, su hermano no jugaba limpio. No, definitivamente no.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru comenzó a blasfemar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que a causa de malgastar su "valioso" tiempo con el idiota que tenía por hermano, el rastro de su presa había desaparecido por completo, o quizá no del todo... Pensó para sus adentros, mientras seguía la única pista que consideraba viable.

"_Maldito Inuyasha..."_

Maldijo mientras advertía que las puntas de su cabello estaban quemadas, sí, quemadas a causa de su "fantástica" técnica. Se dijo a si mismo que tan sólo lo había pillado con la guardia baja con la única intención de restarle importancia, hasta el podía despistarse.

Cuando llegó al lugar, donde toda pista de la sacerdotisa se perdía, lo único que fue capaz de hallar fueron cenizas casi a entradas de la aldea, cenizas que se dispuso a examinar.

― Esto es.. ― Se dijo mientras etiquetaba aquellos restos por los de un demonio, por supuesto no de su categoría, uno menor, no obstante, aun cuando no había conseguido encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mujer, ya tenía cuanto buscaba. Así que, si al final no conseguía hallar a esa mujer por las buenas quemaría hasta los cimientos de aquella villa y si aún se rehusaba a salir de su escondrijo, haría lo propio con la aldea vecina.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Muchísimas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí! Espero sus reviewers! Si de verdad me leéis os agradecería que me lo demostrarais, aunque sólo sea un breve mensaje, hay que apoyar a los escritores para que continúen. ¿neeee?**

**xx **


End file.
